


My Immortal

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-02
Updated: 2008-07-05
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen moves into a new house in Salem, Massachusetts, and is faced with a supernatural force. His new home has a strange history, going back to the Witch Trials of the 1600’s, with strange happenings haunting the land for decades – so he calls on a friend who specializes in the paranormal. What he finds changes his life forever.Also staring: Steve Gonsalves, Jason Hawes, Grant Wilson, Dave Tango, Kris Williams, mentions of mom and dad Ackles
  J2 - Ghost Hunters crossover fic





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A/N: Anything that I might mention concerning the Salem Witch Trials and the outcome of things that happened to Jared are purely from my own imagination. Things that I refer to in the 1600's - I'm sure - did not really happen back then. I wanted this to be something from my own mind, not something that I could pull up on the internet and work into my story... alrighty?
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jensen sighed as he leaned back on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table. He looked around and smiled at his home. His new home - well, new to him. It was actually a very old house that he’d bought and just moved into.

 

It was an 1830’s farmhouse, and it was kept in impeccable condition. The previous owner hadn’t lived in the house for years, but had maintained it spectacularly.

 

Jensen had gotten quite a deal on the house, so much so that he’d had it inspected nine times before he bought it because he couldn’t believe the price that he’d gotten it for. Sure, it cost more than an average new car, but quite a bit less than a fully loaded new Cadillac. 

 

He brought his beer bottle to his lips and sighed again. He’d moved in and unpacked in a matter of three days; he just couldn’t stand the thought of living out of boxes. He had one more week off of work to make sure that he had time to get his home in order, and now that he’d finished it early, he had time to enjoy some lazy days just lounging and watching television.

 

He’d moved to Salem three weeks ago. The company he worked for needed his expertise.

 

He smiled when his phone rang. He knew who it was before he even picked it up and looked at the caller ID. “Hi Mom.”

 

“Hi sweetheart, how’s the house?” she asked.

 

“It’s great Mom, I’m really happy with it. This place is huge and it’s so homey. And the barn is magnificent! It’s the original barn that was built in the 1600’s. It survived the fire, only the house was burnt to the ground.”

 

His mother chuckled. “Leave it to you to do research on the land…”

 

“Well, I needed to see why it was so cheap, I thought maybe it was on some sort of burial ground or something, and was haunted,” he laughed.

 

“Well if it was, you always have that friend of yours from college, right?”

 

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah Mom, I guess if weird things start to happen, I'll have him to come to the rescue.”

 

“Alright baby, I’m gonna run, your Father and I are going to dinner. I just wanted to call and see how everything was going. I love you.”

 

“I love you too, Mom. Talk to you soon.”

 

He snapped his cell shut and flipped on the television. He liked it here. He liked his house. Now all that was left was go into the office on Monday morning and hope that his employees would be accepting of his authority, and a likable crew.

 

~*~

 

When Jensen arrived home from his first day at the office, he grinned as he set his down briefcase and keys by the door. His group of people were extremely likable and they seemed to like him as well.

 

He’d gotten into advertising on accident, and he'd been fantastic at it. He’d gotten a job with a company that had twenty advertising agencies throughout the country. He’d worked at seven locations, as he was wonderful at building up clientele and motivating others to push and do well in their jobs. 

 

He’d actually turned one of the offices around that was on the brink of closure because they just couldn’t wrangle up business. That’s when he’d gotten a promotion to executive senior agent in charge of operations. He would move to a new location every year or so, whip the place into shape and move on to another.

 

When Jensen walked into the living room, he noticed that something was different, but he couldn’t quite place what it was. He frowned as he looked around the room, taking in his surroundings, wondering what was, well, different.

 

His chair. His chair had been moved at least three feet from where it had been that morning. No, it couldn’t be. His house was locked up just as tightly as it was when he’d left for work; there were no broken windows, and even if there were, who would come in to just move his chair?

 

He did a walk-through of his house to make sure that there was nothing missing, and that everything was in its place. He then simply shook his head and moved the chair back to its place and headed to the fridge for a beer.

 

When he came back into the living room, the television was turned more toward the couch than his chair. And Jensen knew that he wasn’t seeing things – the television was fine just a moment ago. He knew it.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” he asked aloud. Then he laughed. “You’re talking to yourself, stupid, that’s what’s going on.” Shaking his head, he walked to his TV and moved it the seven or so inches that it had turned. 

 

Maybe his house had a slight tilt to it, and the chair and TV just slid some. Yeah, that’s what it had to be. It couldn’t be anything else.

 

~*~

 

Three weeks had passed and nothing else strange had happened in the house. Life was normal for Jensen until he decided to have a co-worker over for dinner.

 

His name was Jeff, and he’d been flirty with Jensen for several days. Jensen thought he was quite cute, and well, he deserved an orgasm with someone else in the room, right? He’d not indulged himself with anyone in months. His last relationship was messy and painful. After that, he’d had only casual relations. He’d just find a fuck buddy, and that was it.

 

And now it was time to find another one. He liked Jeff; he was tall, dark hair, gentle eyes and he had a nice, defined body, but not overly so. He was funny…and Jensen had to have a good sense of humor around him. It balanced out his personality. Jeff was the perfect choice for someone to spend time with.

 

Jensen answered the door, and Jeff smiled at him. “Hi,” he grinned, handing over a bottle of white wine. Chablis.

 

“Hi, come on in,” Jensen said, standing aside. When he turned around from shutting the door, Jeff was standing in his personal space. Jensen swallowed thickly when Jeff placed his hands on his hips and pulled him against his body.

 

“Been wanting to do this since the day I saw you,” he said quietly as he slid his hand around Jensen’s neck and pulled him to his lips.

 

As the kiss deepened, Jeff moved Jensen up against the door, his hand sliding down the fine line of his hip and moving in front of his body where he boldly cupped Jensen’s crotch.

 

The bottle of wine exploded in Jensen’s hand.

 

“What the…?” Jensen gasped. He’d had the bottle by the neck, and the bottom of it just shattered, spraying them, the floor and door with wine.

 

“Shit Jeff, I’m sorry – I don’t know what happened!” he exclaimed.

 

“It’s alright, just a little wine. I guess that it’s a good thing I bought white, huh?” he laughed. 

 

Jensen smiled and told him where the bathroom was so he could clean up, while he cleaned up the broken glass and wine from the floor and door.

 

~

 

“So?” Jeff said.

 

“What?”

 

“How’s things here at the house?” he smirked.

 

Jensen frowned and cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

 

“Anything weird happen yet, other than the wine?”

 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean,” Jensen told him.

 

“Well you know the history of this house, right?”

 

“I know that the barn is the original barn from the 1600’s, and that the original house built here burnt to the ground, but that’s all I know…”

 

“You don’t know?” Jeff interrupted excitedly. “Oh shit,” he laughed. “Story goes that this place is haunted. The original owner died in it – he was a witch, and supposedly the villagers found out what he was and they burned his house down. They found him hiding in the barn and they beat him unconscious, then threw him into the burning house.”

 

“You’re full of it, that can’t be true!” Jensen smirked.

 

“Hey,” he said holding up his hand, “I swear. It was during all the lunacy of the Witch Trials here all those years ago.”

 

“Huh,” Jensen huffed.

 

“So, anything weird happening?”

 

Jensen pondered a moment and decided that he wasn’t going to be filling Jeff in on any of the weird happenings from the first day he’d come home from work.

 

~

 

As it ended, Jensen didn’t get his orgasm. Jeff had kissed him again and told him that he was interested in seeing him more…and of course, Jensen wouldn’t stand for the idea of ‘dating’. The way that Jeff had said it meant that he wanted a relationship. Jensen was only interested in someone to have a good time with and occasionally fuck – no strings attached.

 

Jeff was looking for a boyfriend. No thanks, Jensen thought. 

 

Jensen shut off the lights in the house, leaving the kitchen to be cleaned up the next day; he just wanted to grab a quick shower and get into bed.

 

He walked into his bedroom and shivered at the coolness of the air. It was the middle of August, and it was 94 degrees outside, but his bedroom was downright cold. 

 

He opened his dresser and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. He usually only wore them in the wintertime, opting for boxers in the summer, but he didn’t want to freeze his balls off. He headed toward the bathroom, but in mid-step changed his mind: he’d shower in the morning, cuz he was beat.

 

He pulled off his dress shirt and slacks, boxers along with them, and stepped into his checkered flannel pajama bottoms. He went back to his dresser and yanked out a t-shirt, pulling it over his head, stopping to flick off the light.

 

He sighed hard when he slid between the covers and stretched out on his back. He closed his eyes and drifted off easily.

 

Jensen was deep in sleep, his soft snores filling the large room. He was still laying on his back, his head shifting on the pillow as he took a deep breath.

 

Slowly the covers were drawn down his body, sliding off of the bed and to the floor. His legs were moved slightly apart as the material of his pants shifted, as if someone was running their hands along the insides of his thighs. The indentation of a hand appeared overtop of the bulge in his pajama bottoms, the bulge growing in size from the unseen stimulation.

 

Jensen moaned, his body shifting again on the bed. He drew his knees up, feet flat on the bed, his body lifting against the pressure on his crotch. The material of his pants shifted back and forth across his erection, the outline of his hard cock plainly visible through the fabric. Jensen’s breathless panting grew quicker, his body turning on his side, his hips thrusting instinctively against the pressure.

 

He cried out and groaned loudly, the front of his garment darkening as he came hard, his eyes fluttering open as his orgasm raced through his system. 

 

“Fu-fuck!” he gasped as he slid his hand inside his pants to stroke his cock through the aftershocks, milking his dick for every last drop. 

 

“Jesus Christ!” he gasped as his body shook, coming down from his orgasmic high.

 

Tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed, and close to every single night, Jensen was woken from deep sleep in mid-orgasm. 

 

His mind would race with what he could possibly be dreaming about that would make him come in his pants night after night…yet there was no dream that he could remember.

 

It got to where more and more things would be moved in his house; things that he knew good and goddamned well weren’t there before. He felt like he was being watched – there were even occasions where he would feel the gentle brush of something against his skin when he’d be watching television or taking a shower. At first he’d just chalked it up to an overactive imagination, letting Jeff’s words that his house was haunted make his mind play tricks on him.

 

But now…he was actually beginning to wonder.

 

One morning he was scrambling some eggs and had pushed down the toaster. It suddenly sprang back up. Jensen had pushed the lever down eight times, and eight more times, it popped back up. Finally having enough, he yelled out “Leave my fucking toaster alone, goddamn it!!” and smashed the lever down again. Then the toaster wouldn’t pop up. He didn’t have toast for breakfast, because every time after that, it would get stuck down and burn, until he apologized for yelling.

 

He had been washing clothes one weekend, and the dryer would beep that the load was finished as soon as he closed the washroom door, when he’d set the dryer for a 70 minute drying cycle. He nicely asked that the dryer be left alone, and it ran the full cycle.

 

And then there was work. More and more, people at the office would tell him outlandish stories of the things that happened on his land. One person told him that the original owner had been hanged in his house, and the villagers torched it due to him being a devil worshiper. Another said that he’d been caught having sex with a man and was castrated, dying from bleeding to death.

 

One co-worker told him that the land was believed to be cursed with evil spirits after the original house burned down, that the land was unkempt until the 1830’s when someone bought it and built the house that he now owned. The owners lived there for two years and moved, selling the house cheap to get out from under its curse.

 

He went on, telling how the house was owned by at least 15 families over the years, until the last owner kept it, just didn’t live there. He had grown too old to care for it, and now, Jensen was the sucker whose lap the curse fell into.

 

Jensen didn’t know what to believe. All he knew is that he felt weird in his own house…and that was something he didn’t like at all.

 

~

 

Several nights later, Jensen was sitting in his living room with the television on low, some stupid black and white movie playing that he wasn’t paying attention to. He was engrossed in the book he was reading.

 

The television rose in volume. Frowning, he picked up the remote to turn it down. Satisfied, he returned to his reading. 

 

The volume on the television went up again, to an almost deafening sound. He picked up the remote and pushed the down button, but the sound remained high. He pushed it again, making sure that the remote was pointing directly at the television…still nothing happened. He got up and walked to it, and tried to turn it down by hand.

 

“Goddamn it, cut it out!!!!” he finally yelled. The volume went down. Jensen swallowed thickly, and placed the remote control down on the table with shaky hands.

 

“Why are you doing this to me?” he said quietly…feeling silly – but scared.

 

The rest of the evening went on without interruption.

 

But bed was a different story. When he went into his bedroom, he looked around as if to check if there was anyone there, anyone watching. “Get a grip Jensen…” he whispered. “If it’s a ghost, you’re not gonna see it.”

 

He scrubbed his hands across his face and pulled off his shirt and jeans, then crawled into the bed. He’d just barely closed his eyes when he felt something trail across his skin lightly. He sat up in bed, pushing the covers down, making sure that there wasn’t a spider or other creepy crawly in there with him. Satisfied he was in the bed alone, he snuggled back into the covers.

 

~

 

Jensen moaned as the feeling of being touched raced through his system. Slowly the bedcovers were pulled down his body, falling to litter the floor. The unseen force slowly removed his pajama bottoms, sliding them down his slender lean hips, freeing his growing erection.

 

Jensen’s eyes snapped open as the feeling of tight heat encased his dick. “Nuuhh, wha-what are you, oh God!” he groaned as all he could think was that something was giving him one hell of a blowjob.

 

Jensen gripped the sheets under him, his head falling to the side. “Jesus…uhhh, oh shit!” he yelped, his hips snapping up off the bed. Suddenly a strong weight shifted on the bed as the pressure increased on his cock. He moaned out a few “yeah’s” and “fuck’s” as his orgasm approached.

 

He distinctly saw the impression of a body beside him on the bed when his head snapped over as he came – come splattering across his body, some as high as his chin.

 

The room was eerily quite, cold. Jensen opened his eyes, and the impression on the bed was gone.

 

It was time to get some answers about what the hell was going on. Time to call for some help.

 

He got up from the bed, shimmying the rest of the way out of his pants and heading into the bathroom to clean up. He pulled on a fresh pair of pajamas and picked up the phone.

 

He dialed his friend from college. 

 

“Somebody better be dead…” the voice on the other end of the line grumbled.

 

“Steve? It’s Jensen.”

 

“Hey man, something wrong? Your family ok?”

 

“Yeah – they’re fine. It’s me.”

 

“Shit, what’s wrong, you ok?”

 

”I don’t know. I – I moved a few weeks back and uh, this house…weird things have been happening. I think that I need your expertise. I think I need the whole team, but I really don’t want this on TV.”

 

Steve chuckled. “You got a ghost?”

 

“That’s putting it mildly. I got a ghost with a crush, evidently.”

 

“Do what?” 

 

“It’s uh – sorta attached itself to me. Sexually.”

 

“The ghost is fucking you? Did it hurt you, like – you know…”

 

“Are you asking me if it’s been violent with me, like raped me?”

 

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean,” Steve said pointedly.

 

“No there has been nothing violent from it, unless you count a bottle of wine shattering against a guy that I invited over for dinner. The other stuff has been – I thought that they were wet dreams, but shit, I haven’t done that in years! Plus I couldn’t ever remember a dream when I woke up…but tonight was different. Always before I would wake up as I was, uh – as I was…”

 

“Was what man?”

 

“Shit, this is embarrassing – as I was mid-orgasm, but –“

 

“But what?”

 

“It removed my clothes and –“

 

“Jensen you’ve gotta tell me, dude – I’m not gonna get all stupid on you over this, just say it,” Steve urged him.

 

“It blew me.”

 

“As in …?”

 

“Yeah, as in I felt like there was a mouth around my dick. It fucking gave me a blowjob alright, and I’m just a little freaked out. I could see the impression of the thing on the bed beside me.”

 

“I’ll be there tomorrow, give me your address.”

 

Jensen told Steve everything that he needed to know to get to his house. Before they hung up, Steve said, “I’m getting the whole crew to come, that ok?”

 

“Do you really have to?” Jensen groaned. "I think I changed my mind on everyone being involved in this."

 

“Yeah, man look – Jason, Grant and the others haven’t dealt with something this significant in years – hell, Tango never has – I’ll talk Jason out of the camera crew though. If I can’t, then I’ll come alone. Alright?”

 

“Thanks man, see you tomorrow.”

 

~*~

 

Jensen was pacing, waiting for the arrival of the Ghost Hunters crew. He'd been really nervous about them coming to the house; he really, really didn't want to be on television - but if Jason and Grant insisted, he'd give in, because seriously, he wanted the ghost the fuck out of his house.

 

Not that he felt violated, or particularly scared...it was just weird to be manhandled by a ghost.

 

Jensen heard car doors outside; he walked to the door to see Steve jogging up the driveway. 

 

"Hey man!! It's good to see you!" he smiled grabbing Jensen and pulling him into his arms. "How you been?"

 

"Good. I'm good. It's great to see you, too, look at you!! All the tats, you look good man!"

 

"So do you!!" Steve smiled.

 

"Well, introduce us!" a bald, attractive man said approaching them, followed by two other men.

 

Steve smiled. "Jensen - this is Jason Hawes, that's Grant Wilson, and this kid here is Dave Tango."

 

"Nice to meet y'all," Jensen said shaking their hands successively. "Come on in," he waved.

 

As soon as Jensen sat down, there was a knock at the door. Jensen frowned. 

 

"I'll get it, it's probably Kris. We need her to dig into the history of the house," Steve said getting up and heading to the door. 

 

A pretty brunette was ushered inside and introduced as Kris Williams. She took a seat next to Steve.

 

"Alright, why don't you fill us in on what's been going on here," Jason said.

 

Jensen took a deep breath and let everything that had happened to him fall from his lips.

 

tbc…


	3. Chapter 3

The Ghost Hunters team still went through all the motions of setting everything up as if they were taping a show, there just wasn't a camera crew actually filming it. So they sat up all the recording equipment, video cameras and all the periphery.

 

They did the usual, walking through the house and talking, hoping to capture images on video, or the ghost's voice on digital recorders. Steve periodically took photographs with a small camera and continued to ask questions through the house.

 

Close to four hours had lapsed and nothing had happened in the house, which finally drove Jason and Grant outside to see if there was anything happening around the farmhouse.

 

“It took a lot of convincing to get Jason and Grant to agree to come here and do this without filming it for the show,” Steve said to Jensen as they walked through his home. Steve was holding the digital recorder, hoping to capture EVP. "Is there anyone here with us?" he said into the mostly empty room. "Is there something that you'd like to say to us? Give us a sign that you're here. Can you tell us your name?"

 

"Where's Grant and Jason?" Jensen asked.

 

"In the barn. The research that Kris did today at the local library told her that the owner was beaten out there, almost to death. The villagers dragged him inside the house and tied him up and set the house on fire. They're hoping that maybe they'll find something out there, since that's where his last conscious moments were spent. Kris and Tango are downstairs. I made sure that we got the good rooms!"

 

"Hmm, so Jeff was right."

 

"Jeff?"

 

"Yeah, this guy I work with. He said..." Jensen stopped talking as they walked into the bedroom and noticed the temperature difference.

 

"It always this cold in here?" Steve asked.

 

"Only when Casper the horny ghost is around," Jensen informed him.

 

Steve laughed. "Dude, you're the only person I know who would get fucked by a ghost and not really be freaked out about it, you kinky bitch."

 

"Bite me," Jensen laughed, punching him in the shoulder.

 

Steve jumped to the side, a slight gasp in his voice. "Dude, something just touched me."

 

"Yeah, I did you moron... I just hit you on the..."

 

"No, something just touched my chest...it was, it was like it was pushing me."

 

"Maybe Casper thinks you're here to make me yours...I mean you are in my bedroom," Jensen laughed.

 

"Is there something you want to say to me?" Steve said into the room. "Do you want me to leave here? I'm not here to hurt you, I only want to help. Jensen is my friend. Did you see the cute little brunette here today? She's my girlfriend, so you have no worries. Are you the owner of this house? Jared? Are you the spirit who is present here with us?" There were long pauses between Steve's questions, long enough for the ghost to leave EVP - or some sort of reaction.

 

"Do you live here? If you do, can you make a knocking or tapping noise. Once for no, twice for yes."

 

Steve looked around the dark room and said. "Are you the owner of the house? Jared."

 

Off in the distance, there were two light taps on something metal. Jensen turned his head and looked over at Steve. "Good, thank you. Are you stuck here, is that why you haunt this house?"

 

Two more taps.

 

"You died in this house?" Steve asked.

 

One tap.

 

"You didn't die here?"

 

One tap.

 

"So you died and came back to your home?" Steve continued.

 

One tap.

 

"I don't understand what it, he means," Jensen said. "Is he saying that he didn't die at all?"

 

Two taps.

 

Steve and Jensen looked at each other. "You didn't die?" Steve asked.

 

One tap.

 

"But you're a spirit?" Jensen added.

 

Two taps.

 

"How the fuck can you be a spirit, but not die?" Jensen growled throwing his hands up in the air.

 

Jensen paused a long moment, and there was nothing but silence in the house. “Is he gone?”

 

"I don't know dude...but - " Steve stopped talking when Jason's voice interrupted on the walkie talkie.

 

"Steve."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I think we have all we are gonna get, we've got a dud in the barn - and it's gonna start getting light soon. I think it's time to wrap up."

 

"Alright, J."

 

“Wrap up? No, come on - you were getting him to talk to you…you can’t stop now.”

 

“Jensen, look, we’ll go through all the video, and the digital recordings and see what we come up with. Alright? If anything shows up, I can stay with you for a few days if you want, and try to get to the bottom of what it wants. I know this guy who specializes in getting ghosts to move on and stuff – so we can always try that, too.”

 

“Naw man, I’m not scared to stay here or anything. I know he won’t hurt me – it’s just,” Jensen shrugged, ”fucked up, ya know?”

 

“That, my friend, is putting it mildly!” Steve laughed. 

 

Jensen walked around with Steve as he packed up the equipment in the cases and then headed to the van. He followed them all outside and said his goodbyes.

 

“We’ll be back in a few days after we go through all the surveillance,” Jason told him.

 

“Alright man, sounds good,” Jensen said, shaking his hand. Jensen then hugged Steve. “Thanks for doing this for me, man.”

 

“Hey buddy, I always got your back!” Steve smiled.

 

Jensen turned back to the house and walked inside wondering what would happen now that he was alone.

 

~*~

 

Two days later, Jensen was sitting at his kitchen table with Grant, Jason, and Steve.

 

“So, tell me the news,” Jensen smiled. 

 

Jason laughed. “I hope you’re ready for this. We’ve found some pretty amazing things here in this house. Now, as you know, G and I worked in the house some, but most of our time was spent in the barn and on the actual grounds. We had nothing come up on the digital recorders. We had steady temperature readings the whole time we were out there and we also came up negative with the photos we took. But…” Jason said, turning the laptop toward Jensen.

 

“But – this is where all the fun begins. You were with Steve when he did his walk through. What we’re playing now is from his digital recorder when he was asking questions.”

 

Jason tapped on the keys of the laptop and the sound started to play.

 

“Is there something you want to say to me?” Steve’s voice rang out from the speaker.

 

An eerie whisper of sound washed through the room. 

 

Jensen frowned. “Can you play that again?” he asked. Jason nodded and played the sound again. Jensen leaned in closer. “It sounds like “leave my home” – holy shit!!” he gasped.

 

“Alright, now a few minutes later – Steve asked another series of questions…” Jason said pushing the keys again.

 

“Are you the owner of this house? Jared? Are you the spirit that is present here with us?”

 

A low, irritated voice sounded out “yeeeeeesssssssss”.

 

Jensen shivered slightly. “Man, that’s – that’s just unbelievable. I can’t believe that you caught him talking. That’s so awesome!”

 

Steve laughed and patted Jensen on the back. “See, I told you Jennyboy wouldn’t be freaked out!”

 

“Kris and Tango were downstairs doing their own EVP work and they caught tapping noises on the digital,” Grant said turning his laptop and pushing down a key.

 

“Shhh,” Tango’s voice rang out. “Did you hear that?”

 

“Yeah – there was two bangs – through here!” Kris’ soft voice spoke. Muffled running sounds could be heard from their shoes on the hardwood floors. “There it was again – now it sounds like it’s coming from the other end of the house!” 

 

More running sounds echoed on from the speakers. Followed by each other shushing the other, and a loud tap. Silence, and another tap. 

 

“Kris and Tango followed the sounds all over the house, trying to find the source of the taps and when they got close to the sound, it would move to another part of the house,” Jason informed.

 

"Yeah, Steve and I thought that the sound was far away from us. It's strange that it was coming from downstairs," Jensen said to them.

 

"Ghosts like to fuck around with people. They're tricksters of sorts, they like to touch things, move things around. Whisp by you making the hair on the back of your neck stand up. But other than the sexual abuse that you've endured, I don't think..."

 

Jensen raised his hand and interrupted Jason. "Sexual abuse? It's not been abusing me. I mean sure, it's not solicited, but it's not exactly rape either, and he's never hurt me."

 

Jason raised his eyebrows. "I didn't mean anything by that dude."

 

"Sorry. I just don't want anyone to think that I'm helpless or some damsel in distress," Jensen said hesitantly. "I just - I don't understand why it's attached itself to me."

 

"Sometimes ghosts just do that," Grant interjected. "You moved into this house after a long time of it being empty. He's been," Grant shrugged, "lonely maybe."

 

Jensen laughed. "And quite randy!"

 

They all shared a good laugh, and then Jason explained that they didn't catch anything on video or in the snapshots from the camera.

 

Jensen thanked them for their help, and offered payment. Jason refused saying that any friend of Steve's was a friend of his and Grant's. 

 

Jason and Grant packed up their laptops as Steve pulled Jensen to his feet. “Hey, come with me to the van, I want you to try something tonight.” They walked to the door and headed outside.

 

“You’re not leaving any of your kinky sex toys here for that spirit to mess with me dude!”

 

“Fuck off – “ Steve laughed shoving Jensen through the door.

 

Steve led him out to the TAPS van and opened the backdoor and reached in pulling an army green duffle toward him. He opened the bag and pulled out a hand held device that somewhat resembled a walkman tape recorder.

 

“What’s that?” Jensen asked looking at the small black device.

 

“It’s called an ultrasonic meter - so you can talk to your spirit boy, and he can talk to you. It picks up ultrasonic sounds – processes it, and turns it into audible sound that we can hear.”

 

“You serious? He’ll actually be able to talk to me?”

 

“As far as I know. I just got it yesterday, haven’t had time to use it yet. I saw one of those guys on Most Haunted use it once, it was really cool.”

 

“Dude, I’m so telling Jason that you’re watching the enemy!!” Jensen laughed.

 

“Whatever,” Steve laughed shoving Jensen. “Listen, call me if you need me, alright?”

 

“Will do, now show me how to use this thing.”

 

~*~

 

 

Jensen sat in his living room looking at the meter that Steve had given him. He wasn’t really sure if he wanted to talk to Jared or not…what would he say? ‘Thanks for the blow job’? 

 

He sighed and flipped the small switch, turning the device on. “Hello?” he said quite tentatively. “Jared, are you here with me?”

 

Jensen felt the room go cold. The temperature drop had to be at least ten degrees. “I take that for a yes?”

 

“Yes…” the speaker hissed.

 

Jensen swallowed. “Wow. It really works,” he laughed, looking at the meter. “Uh, well, I guess my biggest question is why are you here? I mean, why not move on? Don’t you have family in the hereafter or some shit?”

 

There was an eerie silence in the room. Jensen felt tense, as if he were under a great deal of stress.

 

“Can’t move on. Can’t leave…not dead,” the voice whispered.

 

“Ok, look – we can actually have a conversation, and I realize that it’s something that you haven’t done in probably years, but can you stop with the broken talk and speak to me in full sentences?”

 

Jared actually chuckled. It was low, throaty and almost scary sounding.

 

“You liked that, did ya?” Jensen asked him. Jared didn’t answer. “So, how are you not dead? I mean, you don’t have a body – so that means you’re a spirit, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How can you be a spirit and not be dead?”

 

“It was a curse,” Jared replied.

 

“A curse? What kind of curse?”

 

Jensen stretched out on the sofa and laid back, laying the meter on his chest.

 

“My lover, he was a witch. He is the one who cursed me.”

 

“Why?”

 

Jared didn’t answer.

 

Jensen sighed, “Hello?” he said irritated. “Why?”

 

“Because I was seeing another man and he didn’t like that.”

 

Jensen laughed. “You cheated on him, huh? You dog!”

 

The house was filled with a rumbling sound, a hiss-like crackle noise started to pop and sizzle. Jensen sat up. 

 

“What are you doing?” he said. “Hey, Jared! Stop it.”

 

Everything quit.

 

“What the fuck was that about?”

 

“I didn’t cheat,” Jared answered as-of-matter-of-factly.

 

“Why did he curse you, then?”

 

“Because he wanted me for himself, and I told him that I wasn’t in love with him. I wanted to be with Matthew.”

 

“Are you a witch?”

 

“No, but I wasn’t afraid of him. That was my greatest mistake.”

 

“Guess so. What happened to Matthew?”

 

“I sent him away. I was frightened at what Micha might do to him.”

 

“That sucks, it must have been difficult to lose him.”

 

“It was the right choice. Micha came for us that night. If Matthew had been here, he would have surely been killed.”

 

Jensen swallowed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Why? You did not harm me,” Jared’s voice whispered.

 

Jensen thought a minute as how to answer him. Their lives were so different. Jared lived in the 1600’s, the way people spoke to one another was different now and he didn’t want to confuse him. “I’m just saddened that you lost him. That you lost your body.”

 

“It is unfortunate.”

 

“Can you get it back?”

 

“This, I do not know. I do not know what the curse is that he cast upon me. I was unconscious, for the most part. The villagers came for Matthew and me first. Micha had told lies that we were the witches. That our minds were twisted and evil, that we laid together in sin; that we worshiped the devil. They dragged me out of my bed and into the barn and beat me. They demanded to know where Matthew was. When I refused, they beat me until I fell unconscious. They set my house on fire and dragged me inside to perish. I regained consciousness for only a moment, and I saw Micha. He was chanting, holding his crystals; his eyes were as black as the night, and I was frightened. The smoke in the house was choking me, I could not breathe…and then I was in a place of light. I thought that I was dead…but there was nothing there. I simply existed. Wandered around in the light, looking for someone, something. Then I felt as if my body was being yanked, my soul soaring, floating. I saw darkness. When I woke, I was in this house. There was a man here, his woman and their children, but they could not see me. I knew then that Micha had cursed me. Sent me into this plane of existence - of waking death.”

 

“Waking death? What do you mean? I thought that you said you didn’t die?

 

 

”I am here, but I am not here. I cannot leave this house. I see nothing outside your windows. I only see the things inside this house.” Jared was silent a moment and then said. “I am fascinated with your box just there.”

 

The television turned on.

 

“The TV?” Jensen said, then he laughed, supposing that if he’d never seen a television, he would be mesmerized with it as well. “None of the previous owners have owned one?”

 

“No. I like the small box in the kitchen; the one for your bread. The old man had one, but never used it. I believe you called it a toaster.” The television shut back off.

 

Jensen chuckled. “And my dryer, the washer, and anything else you feel like screwing around with.”

 

“It irritates you when I touch your belongings?”

 

“No, touch away,” Jensen smiled. “And speaking of touching, why do you…you know? Uh – have sex with me?”

 

“You want to know why I love you?”

 

Jensen frowned. “Love me?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How can you love me? You don’t know me.”

 

Jared didn’t answer. Jensen tried several more times during the evening to get Jared to talk to him, but he remained silent. Jensen knew that he was still there because the room remained cold the entire evening, Jared was just apparently through talking.

 

Jensen woke up on the couch when he felt the familiar feather light touches of his spirit lover. “Jared, wha – why are you doing this?” he whispered as his erect cock was being stroked. Jensen felt the pressure lighten on his dick and then a tug on his pants. 

 

Jensen slid his hand to the button and zipper and undid them both and lifted his hips, his unseen lover sliding the clothing down his body. 

 

Jensen felt the wondrous feeling of a phantom blowjob once again encase his shaft. “Je…Jesus. I – “ he gasped, “I wish I could see you.”

 

Jensen felt a sensation across his body, as if someone were crawling slowly on top of him. He swallowed thickly wondering if Jared was going to penetrate him. He could feel his hands and mouth on his body, so it was understandable to assume that he could feel him down there.

 

Jensen gasped as a face flashed before his. It was quick, but enough time for Jensen to see longish, curly hair, dark green eyes and a young, handsome face.

 

“I will only show myself to you in short flashes,” Jared said. Jensen moaned as the feeling of being completely covered tingled through his body. Jensen hadn’t realized that he’d left the meter on, but it was nice to hear Jared’s voice as he took him once again.

 

A sharp whimper rocked through his system as the pressure on his dick began again. Jensen shifted on the couch, spreading his legs wide, on foot actually going down onto the floor.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen purred. “Feels good…”

 

Jensen thrust his hips off of the couch, his body craving more pressure…release. He pressed his head back into the pillow when he felt his sac being touched, massaged. The pressure around his cock changed, he supposed that Jared had wrapped his mouth against him once again, and the wonderful slip slide of lips as they caressed him. 

 

He closed his eyes tight as his orgasm started to pound through his body, he shouted out Jared’s name as he came hard and hot across his stomach.

 

Jensen was breathless, his arm slung across his eyes. “God…that was – that was amazing,” he said into the empty room. He noticed the temperature change almost immediately. Jared was no longer in the room with him.

 

~

 

It was several days until Jensen talked to Jared again. He was beginning to get nervous that he had moved on somehow.

 

But three days after their last talk and encounter, Jensen woke up in mid-orgasm shouting Jared’s name. He was pleased to have Jared to talk to during his breakfast that morning, and looked forward to getting home all day long at work.

 

~

 

Jensen called Steve about two weeks later and told him that he’d been having conversations with Jared every single day when he came home from work. Told him how Jared filled him in on his life in seventeenth century Salem. Of how he and Jared had talked at great length about the lunacy of the Witch Trials, of how out of all the people that were burned alive, there was not an actual witch prosecuted. Micha had a coven, and all of his people remained safe.

 

Steve listened to Jensen drone on and on, and the more that his friend talked, the more frightened he got.

 

“And the other day, I was talking to him and asked him if he remembered any of the incantation that Micha was chanting when he woke up in the house, just before he was cursed. I thought that if I had just a part of the curse that maybe I could start doing some research and maybe find a way to bring him back. Give him a…”

 

“Jensen, I’m worried about you,” Steve interrupted. “I think that you need to box up the meter and send it back. I shouldn’t have given it to you to use, because this is getting out of hand.”

 

“What’s getting out of hand?” Jensen said heatedly. “What the fuck’re you talking about?”

 

“You, this ghost. Jared is dead – you’re not going to bring him back, man. And it scares the shit out of me because you’re falling in love with him.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous. Steve, I’m just – concerned. He said that it’s a curse. What if it really is, huh? If I could find a way to break the curse, he could become…”

 

“That’s what I’m talking about Jensen!” Steve yelled into the phone. “You’re talking about him like he’s a real person. He’s not! He’s a fucking ghost. You need to snap out of it man, it’s only gonna break you when you come to the realization that you can’t have him.”

 

“I have to go,” Jensen barked into the phone, slamming his cell shut. He didn’t even give Steve time to say anything. He sat on his couch a moment, his rage building. 

 

“Fuck you!” he yelled, throwing his phone across the room and shattering it into several pieces. He looked down at the ultrasonic meter and flipped it on. “Jared?”

 

He waited a moment. “Jared, come on. Are you here?”

 

“Yes…”

 

Jensen swallowed hard. “I need to talk, and I don’t have anyone that I can talk to.”

 

“You have me.”

 

“No, I don’t. That’s just it; I don’t have you,” Jensen sighed. 

 

“What do you mean? I’m here, tell me what it is that is bothering you.”

 

Jensen sighed. “This – whatever it is that is going on between us. My friend Steve thinks that…” Jensen stopped talking and decided that he wasn’t going to tell Jared what he’d said. “You know what, never mind. It’s not important. Did you think about my question earlier – were you able to remember any of the words that Micha was saying when he cursed you?”

 

“No. I’m sorry.”

 

“Jared, I can’t help you if you don’t remember anything. I don’t know how to research it if I don’t know what it is that he did to you. What curse he used.”

 

“I know, but I was badly beaten. I do not remember.”

 

Jensen sat on the couch thinking that he was going crazy. Could Steve be right? Was he really falling in love with someone that he couldn’t have? Their relationship couldn’t be a real relationship. Talking to one another through an electronic device, and metaphysical sex? 

 

“What are you thinking about? You look pained,” Jared asked him.

 

“Just thinking, that’s all. Not about anything particular.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

“I wish that I could touch you,” Jensen said. He didn’t intend on saying that, it’s just what popped out of his mouth when he started talking.

 

Jensen closed his eyes, trying to blink back the tears that were threatening to well up in his eyes. Steve was right; he was falling in love with Jared. He leaned his head back and sighed. 

 

He felt the couch cushions shift, and felt a weight across his lap. “Jared, I’m sorry – I can’t…” he whispered, his voice gravely and heartbroken.

 

“It’s alright, Jensen,” Jared answered…in his ear, not through the meter.

 

Jensen snapped his head up and gazed into Jared’s beautiful and smiling face…

 

 

tbc…


	4. Chapter 4

“Jared!” Jensen gasped. “How – I thought you said that you could only let me see you quickly. How are you doing this?”

 

“That is not what I told you. I said that I would only allow you to see me in flashes; I did not say that it was the only way that you could see me. It’s just exhausting to materialize for long periods of time.”

 

Jared was dressed in a manner that Jensen wouldn’t have figured. He was wearing a pair of dark tanned breeches, tied up the front where a zipper would be, and a loose white shirt. His didn’t have on any shoes; his feet were bare.

 

He didn’t know what people really wore back in the 1600’s but had he been one to hazard a guess, he supposed he would have thought that men wore pants that were to the knees and white stocking and black shiny leather shoes and a fancy overcoat or something.

 

Jensen actually began to chuckle.

 

“Why are you laughing?”

 

“Your clothes, you’re not how I imagined you would be dressed.”

 

Jared smiled down at him playfully as he leaned forward, taking Jensen’s mouth in a fiery kiss.

 

Jensen slid his hands up Jared’s sides and gasped, pulling his lips away. “I – I can really touch you,” he whispered.

 

“Yes…” he smiled, taking Jensen’s mouth again.

 

Jensen grasped Jared around the waist and twisted their bodies around, laying him out on the couch and stretched out on top of him.

 

Jensen slid his hand between their bodies and pulled open the ties on Jared’s pants. Jared grasped his hand. “Bedroom?” he asked. Jensen nodded and moved off of his body. He held out his hand to Jared. He took Jensen’s and allowed himself to be pulled off of the couch.

 

“Fuck you’re tall,” Jensen laughed looking up at him.

 

Jared laughed and pulled him toward the bedroom.

 

~

 

As soon as they were in the bedroom, Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen and pulled him tight against his body. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked as he pet his face gently with kisses.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jensen nodded. “I just can’t believe that you're really here. I’m afraid that it’s some sort of dream…” he whispered.

 

“It’s no dream. I promise you,” Jared smiled as he leaned down, their lips meeting in a slow gentle kiss.

 

Jensen slid his hand down Jared’s chest to the ties on his pants. Jensen pulled on the strings, and the pants loosened on his hips. Jared deepened the kiss as he felt Jensen slide his hand inside.

 

Jared’s body shivered as Jensen wrapped his hand around his hard flesh. He pulled away from the kiss, leaned his head back, then gasped and moaned as the feeling washed over his body.

 

Jensen pulled him down into another kiss, this one hard and passionate. Jared started walking Jensen backwards, and laid him down gently on the bed, where he began to explore his lover’s body. 

 

He kissed Jensen’s jaw, his lips sliding across the soft skin and down his neck to the spot just behind his ear. Jensen moaned as Jared licked and sucked on the area, his teeth nipping ever do slightly on the tender flesh.

 

“God…Jared…”

 

He felt Jared’s lips smiling against him; he wanted to call him a smug bastard, but didn’t know if Jared would understand the insincerity of his words.

 

Jared’s hand slid down Jensen’s body and began to lift off his shirt. Jensen lifted up off of the bed slightly and stretched his arms over his head as Jared pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor. He looked quizzically at his pants, a small frown playing across his brow.

 

“What?” Jensen asked quietly.

 

“Your clothes…they are,” Jared stopped talking a moment; he seemed to be searching for a word. “Odd,” he finished.

 

Jensen laughed and unbuttoned them, then lowered the zipper. “You’ve undressed me before,” he laughed.

 

“I’ve never undressed you in clothing like this,” Jared answered. 

 

Jensen lifted his hips as Jared pulled his jeans off and remembered that the only time that Jared had pulled pants off of him that weren’t pajama’s, Jensen had been the one to unbutton and unzip them.

 

Jared ran his hands up the top of Jensen’s thighs, then trailed the back of his fingers along his dick. Jensen sat up and pulled Jared’s shirt off and pushed his pants down his hips. Jared shimmied out of them and kicked them to the floor. Jensen slipped his hand to the back of Jared’s head and pulled him to his lips.

 

Jared used his slightly larger frame to push Jensen down on the bed, spreading his legs as Jared slid between them.

 

He rocked his hips against Jensen, their cocks sliding together. Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth, tightening his arms around him.

 

“Make love to me, Jared…” he whispered.

 

Jared nipped playfully at Jensen’s neck again, the older man turning his head to the side, allowing him better access. Jared took the hint and latched onto him, sucking a large purple spot on his skin.

 

Jensen reached over to the bedside table and fumbled with the drawer, retrieving a bottle of KY. He pushed against Jared’s chest, sitting up. He clicked open the bottle and poured a liberal amount in his hand and started to stroke Jared’s erection, coating it with the slippery gel.

 

Jared growled low in his throat, and the throaty noise made Jensen impossibly harder. Jensen released his lover’s dick and slipped his hands between his own legs, pressing a finger inside himself. Jared smiled, taking the lube, and poured some into his hands. “I know how to prepare you for sex with a man,” he chuckled, pulling Jensen’s hand away and pushing his own finger inside him.

 

Jared slid his slick finger in and out of Jensen’s body slowly, the blunt end of his fingernail dragging gently against his prostate, causing the insides of Jensen’s thighs to quiver and shake. When Jensen moaned loudly, Jared slid his finger out, returning with two. He started to slide his fingers in deep, making sure to press on the small mass, slightly spreading his fingers apart on the way out, opening him, stretching him.

 

“God Jared, if you don’t get inside me…” Jensen rasped, his voice low and silky. 

 

Jared pulled his fingers free and got to his knees, his body still between Jensen’s splayed legs. He grasped his cock and pressed the head into the tight opening. Jensen grunted against the intrusion, but lifted his hips upwards trying to get more of Jared inside him.

 

Jared slid his hand up Jensen’s stomach. “Easy, my love,” he whispered. “I’ll take care of you.”

 

Jensen’s entire body shivered from Jared’s words. “Kiss me,” Jensen whispered as his voice cracked with emotion, his heart swelling and shattering at the same time. He felt so much love and passion for this man, but he knew that he couldn’t ever fully have him.

 

Jared laid down on top of him, sinking completely inside Jensen’s body.

 

They kissed slowly and lovingly, their bodies moving together, fitting perfectly together like a puzzle. Jensen began to lift his body meeting Jared’s slow push-pull motion with every thrust, pushing them both toward release.

 

Jared hissed words of love over and over as he continued to fuck into Jensen slow and steady. Jensen tried on several occasions to roll them, his pent up desire raging through him, his animalistic nature trying to take over, wanting to make it raw and hard so that he would feel it for days, make it hard to forget; but Jared maintained control, keeping their loving making slow and sensual.

 

Jensen felt his balls begin to tighten, draw up. Jared had managed to stroke his insides so perfectly that he was nearing orgasm with out his cock being touched after Jared entered him. Jared got back to his knees and placed his hands in the bend of Jensen’s legs, pushing them up against his chest, and continued his slow assault on Jensen’s hole. 

 

His long slow thrusts were pushing Jensen to the edge, and just as he was about to come, Jared would still his movements, letting his lover's orgasm back off.

 

Then he’d start over again.

 

“Jare-jare…jareeed…” Jensen begged, “need to come – can’t – take – it – “ his voice coming in short gasps in between words.

 

Jared let go of Jensen’s legs and laid back on top of him, his thrusts becoming faster and harder. Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared’s ass, tightening his grip and pulling him deeper and deeper inside his body.

 

Jensen tensed, his orgasm hitting him, flooding his senses, his body on overload as he screamed out. His cock sprayed between their bodies, coating their bellies with his hot white cream.

 

Jared continued to push into him even after Jensen’s legs slid down his ass and came to rest on the bed. 

 

Jared arched his back as he came, his cock stabbing into Jensen’s prostate one last time as he spilled into him.

 

Jared went limp against Jensen’s still body, his breathing fast and unsteady. He kissed Jensen’s shoulder, then his neck. Jared lifted his head and looked Jensen; he had passed out.

 

Jared chuckled quietly, placing one chaste kiss to his soft mouth. “I love you,” he whispered as his body started to fade away.

 

tbc…


	5. Chapter 5

When Jensen woke the next morning, he wasn't too surprised that Jared was gone. He had told him that it was exhausting to materialize for long periods of time. But when days turned into a week, he started to flip out. He'd kept the ultrasonic meter on 24/7.

 

Jensen had called into work sick for the last four days. His company was quite understanding considering he'd never used one in the entire time he'd worked for them. His boss had told him to take as much time as he needed, that his job was safe - they had no intention of ever letting him go.

 

He was sitting on the couch, the ultra sonic meter sitting on his legs. He had a beer in one hand, the phone in the other. He'd been contemplating calling Steve for the last three days to ask him if he could come and help him find Jared.

 

"Jared?" Jensen said into the quite room. "I need to talk to you. I'm freaking out here. Where are you? I mean you didn't...you didn't move on - " Jensen couldn't even get the words out of his mouth before the tears started to fall. "I need you to talk to me," he whispered brokenly. "Please..."

 

Silence permeated throughout the room; the only sounds were Jensen's stifled sobs hanging in the dead, cold air.

 

~

 

“'Lo?” Steve’s exhausted voice rang into Jensen’s drunken ear.

 

“Steve…he’s gone. He’s gone, and I just…I don’t know what to do.”

 

“Huh? Who’s gone?” Steve said sitting up, his heart hammering in his chest, thinking that perhaps Jensen’s father died or something.

 

“Jared. He’s not here anymore. Steve…I can’t – I just…” Jensen’s breath hitched. He was trying to stay calm and not start crying. It was really the last thing that he wanted to do.

 

Steve sighed hard. “Jensen…man, I told you not to get attached to him, why…”

 

“I don’t need your bullshit, Steve. I’m freaking out here! I need a friend to understand what I’m feeling. Not an ‘I told you so’ – ok?”

 

“I’m sorry man, I know that you cared about him. Are you sure that he’s gone?”

 

“Yeah. I haven’t heard anything from him in days – not since…” Jensen stopped talking, not sure if he wanted to tell him that Jared materialized and they’d spent a night in bed.

 

“Not since what?”

 

“Steve…” he said in whiny voice.

 

“Jensen, just fucking tell me. Christ! You told me about his phantom blow-jobs, I think you can tell me this.”

 

“He came to me.”

 

“He’s been doing that for a while! So?”

 

“No, I mean in the corporeal sense. He materialized, and we…”

 

“Jensen – you slept with him, like full-on things going up places and…WITH A GHOST? ON PURPOSE??” Steve shouted in the phone.

 

“I love him, Steve. OK?” Jensen shouted back. “I fucking love him, and he’s gone!”

 

Jensen felt a cool sensation wash over the room, and then heard a rumbling sound off in the distance. He dropped the phone and turned around. Jared was standing behind him.

 

Jensen closed his eyes and just stood there a moment - afraid to look again for fear that he would be gone.

 

“Jensen, you can open your eyes. I am still here,” Jared’s voice softly echoed through the room.

 

Jensen gasped when he felt Jared’s hands on his waist, his lips pressing gently against his own. His eyes snapped open. “I – I don’t understand. Why didn’t you answer me? All these days passed and nothing, and now you materialize again – Jared…”

 

“I told you that it was exhausting to materialize for long periods of time, and after we made love, I was drained of energy. Besides, I haven’t materialized this time, Jensen. I’m real. You’ve broken the curse.”

 

Jensen swallowed. Could he be serious? Was he really back, here, for good?

 

“What do you mean?” Jensen whispered, not ready to believe it.

 

“The curse. It’s over; you have broken it with your love. I left Micha for Matthew, as you already know. Part of the curse that Micha cast on me kept me from telling someone how it could be broken. He felt that I was unfaithful to him. I never made Micha any promises when we were together. I never told him that he was the only one that I was involved with. The curse could only be broken if someone loved me like I loved them, but I could not tell you that. I think that Micha did not believe that someone could fall in love with me when I did not have a permanent body.”

 

Jensen swallowed. “You’re really here to stay with me?” he smiled, trying to hold back his emotions as if someone would jump out and scream ‘just kidding!’.

 

“Yes, I am here,” he said, cupping Jensen’s cheek. “I am mortal now. You will have to love me forever,” he whispered as he leaned in and kissed him.

 

“Forever isn’t gonna be a problem,” Jensen said just below a whisper, “as long as you don’t leave me again.”

 

They leaned in toward one another’s mouths again, but were interrupted from Jensen’s phone still lying on the floor. 

 

Steve was yelling “God damn it, pick up the fucking phone! Don’t make me drive two hours just to kick your ass!” He paused a moment, then yelled “JENSEN!!!!!”

 

Jensen chuckled and picked up the phone. “I’m good man. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

 

“Wait, I hear a voice. Who’s there with you?”

 

Jensen smiled, and reached out touching the side of Jared’s face. “Jared,” and hung up the phone.

 

~*~

 

Jensen turned his head and gasped. His head was pounding from his drinking binge the previous day. He slowly raised his hands up to his head and pressed in on his temples and moaned.

 

He remembered the dream that he’d had, though. Jared came to him again, and told him that the curse was broken, that he had saved him from his waking death and was human again. Damned tequila.

 

He swung his legs over the edge of the bed, sitting up. He scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed.

 

Jensen walked to the bathroom, peed, washed his hands and splashed water over his face, then stared into the mirror. He looked haggard and worn out. He needed to get his life back on track. He’d not been sleeping well, was drinking too much, not eating and not going to work. It had to quit, but he didn’t know how to get over losing Jared.

 

He dried off his face and headed back into the bedroom…stopping and staring at the blanketed lump in the bed. Jensen frowned and stepped to the edge of the bed, peering over the form, trying to get a better look at his bedmate.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Jared asked.

 

Jensen sat down on the bed. “It wasn’t a dream?” he whispered reaching out and touching Jared as he turned over onto his back and looked up at him.

 

“No, it was not,” he smiled.

 

“I was so drunk, I thought that I either imagined it or dreamt it.”

 

Jared chuckled and sat up, pulling Jensen to his mouth. Their kiss deepened a moment before Jared pulled back from his lips.

 

“You must show me the world now!” he said excitedly as he pulled back the covers. He was completely naked, his broad chest and muscles rippling down his stomach, the perfect V of his body leading to the most amazing cock that Jensen swore he’d ever seen.

 

Jensen palmed himself through his boxers. “Jesus Jared, you get out of the bed naked and expect me to take you out on the town? I’m gonna have a raging hard on all day!”

 

Jared walked over to him and pulled him against his body. “I’ll take care of you my love,” he whispered – kissing him gently.

 

Jared took Jensen’s hand and led him toward the bathroom. “We need to bathe. We can do it together in your stand up bathing tub.”

 

Jensen laughed. “It’s called a shower.”

 

Once Jensen was in the shower standing with his back to Jared, spread eagle, palms flat on the cold tiles and Jared was slowly pushing his thick cock inside his body, he really didn’t give a shit what Jared called it.

 

~*~

 

Jensen dug through his closet looking for something that would fit Jared. There wasn’t too much of a weight difference between them, but Jared’s legs were a lot longer being that he was three, maybe four inches taller. 

 

Jensen finally settled on a pair of sweat pants that were always a bit long for him and shouldn’t be to short on Jared. He also pulled out a pair of flip-flops because Jared’s feet were massively long and Jensen’s regular shoes wouldn’t come close to fitting him. Jensen loved the way that Jared looked in one of his t-shirt’s; it hugged Jared’s muscular torso just right.

 

Jared looked at the flip-flops in confusion before dropping it to the floor and sliding his foot into it. Jensen grinned. “Weird huh?”

 

“Yes, I have never seen anything like it before.”

 

“I’ve had them on, you never noticed them.”

 

“I was not ever looking at your feet, Jensen,” Jared grinned wickedly, “especially when there are much better things to be looking at.” With one hand Jared caressed Jensen’s cheek, with the other he cupped his crotch.

 

“You’re making it difficult for me to behave. I’m about to forget going clothes shopping for you and just throw you down on the bed and fuck you into the mattress,” Jensen groaned.

 

Jared smirked. “Tonight,” he promised.

 

~

 

Jared followed Jensen out of the house and stopped in the berth of the door. He stared out across what used to be his land and was startled to see so many other houses around the area. True, Jensen didn’t live directly in downtown Salem, he lived in the outskirts – but when Jared owned the land so long ago, his was the only home for miles. Now, there was a house directly across the street that was never there, and a house that was around ½ an acre away, but plainly visible.

 

“You ok?” Jensen asked walking back to him.

 

“Yes, I just was not expecting to see another home so close.”

 

“There are a lot of things that have changed. I think that you’ll be shocked at what you see,” Jensen said pulling Jared out of the house and locking the door.

 

He headed toward the car, Jared again stopping and staring at it like it was something straight from hell. “What…what is that?”

 

Jensen chuckled. “It’s my car.”

 

“What does it do?” Jared asked, a slight bit of fright evident in his voice.

 

“It’s how we get around,” Jensen told him, unlocking the doors with the remote. He pulled open the passenger side door and stood aside. “Get in,” he told Jared.

 

Jared frowned. Jensen smiled and climbed into the car and sat down. “Like this, ok?” he said showing him and then getting back out.

 

“I do not wish to climb in there,” Jared said backing up. 

 

Jensen walked forward and grasped Jared’s hand. “It’ll be alright, I promise you – ok?”

 

Jared allowed Jensen to pull him to his car and more or less tuck him inside. Jensen closed the door and jogged to the other side, getting in and starting the car. 

 

Unfortunately, he had automatic seatbelts. When the contraption started gliding along the track toward Jared’s body…to say he freaked would be putting it mildly.

 

He started to flail his arms, gasping and pushing at the seatbelt.

 

“Whoa! Jared calm down, it’s a seatbelt. It’s supposed to do that!” Jensen said grabbing his arms and trying to hold him still.

 

“Let me out of the belly of this beast!” Jared told him, his voice frightened.

 

“Jared, look at me. Everyone has cars – everyone drives and a seatbelt is for protection. It won’t hurt you. I won’t ever let anything hurt you. I promise.”

 

“I do not wish to sit in this…this thing. I – “ 

 

Jensen put the car in drive and pulled out of his driveway. Jared froze, looking amazed. “If you let me drive you to the mall, I’ll teach you to drive it this weekend,” Jensen grinned.

 

“You will?” Jared said studying the passing blacktop and landscape.

 

Jensen grinned the biggest grin ever seen. “Yeah, I will.”

 

Jared nodded and relaxed as best as he could.

 

~*~

 

When they arrived at the mall, Jared stared across the massive lot and at the huge building in awe. “I never expected to see anything such as this in my life.”

 

“Well, you wouldn’t have had Micha not cursed you, so I guess something good came out of it, huh?”

 

Jared reached over and took Jensen’s hand and brought it to his lips. “Yes, it brought me you.”

 

They continued to hold one another’s hand once they were inside.

 

Jensen chose several different stores in the mall and bought Jared several different outfits ranging from jeans and t-shirts, to shorts and wife beaters, socks, underwear, dress clothes, pajamas and anything else Jensen thought he could possibly need. They had over fifteen bags of clothing by the time they headed to the shoe store, which was practically a nightmare - they had to go to four different shoe stores before someone actually carried Jared’s size.

 

Jensen bought him three pairs of tennis shoes, one pair of dress shoes, a pair of flip-flops that actually fit his feet and a pair of sandals.

 

They went into one of the bathrooms in the mall and in the large handicapped stall. “Take your clothes off,” Jensen told him.

 

“You want to indulge here?” Jared asked, his head cocked to the side. 

 

Jensen chuckled quietly. “Well, as much as I’d like to ravage your body, no. I think you should change into some clothes that actually fit you,” he said, pulling out a pair of jeans and one of the shirts that he’d just bought. Jensen also pulled out boxers, being that he didn’t think about giving Jared a pair of his own to wear, socks and one of the pairs of tennis shoes.

 

Jared pulled off his clothes, and Jensen watched in amazement that anyone could look so perfect.

 

Jensen handed him the underwear. Jared frowned, shrugged and then stepped into them. They were dark blue and were snug against his perfect ass and massive crotch. Jensen had to close his eyes and will his slightly stiffening dick to stand down.

 

Jensen pulled off the price tags on the jeans and t-shirt, handing them to Jared. Jared finished dressing and then frowned.

 

“What’s wrong? Do your shoes hurt your feet or something?” 

 

“No, my stomach aches,” Jared said as he scrubbed across the flat plane.

 

“Are you hungry?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared nodded. “Yes, I have not eaten in…” he stopped in mid sentence and then laughed.

 

Jensen smiled. “I guess I’d be starving too! I tell ya what, let’s put this stuff in the car, and I’ll take you to my favorite restaurant,” Jensen said, nudging him toward the exit of the bathroom.

 

~

 

Jared fell asleep in the car on the way home from the restaurant. Jensen had never in his life seen someone eat as much as Jared did. Two complete entrées and he actually finished off Jensen’s. But he figured if he hadn’t eaten in centuries, he’d probably pig out, too.

 

Of course, food was a lot different now than what Jared had eaten in the 1600’s. He actually thought that Jared was going to come in his pants when he ate a canoli.

 

“Jared?” Jensen said sweetly as he lightly touched Jared’s arm. “Hey, we’re home.”

 

Jared turned his head slightly. “I fell asleep?”

 

“Yeah, I guess today was pretty full for you, huh?”

 

“I am tired,” Jared nodded.

 

Jensen got out of the car and grabbed the bags, Jared following him inside.

 

He took him into the bedroom and undressed him, pulling the covers back and tucking Jared back in the bed in just his boxers.

 

“Lay with me?” Jared whispered.

 

“I plan to,” Jensen answered, pulling off his shoes and jeans. He crawled into the bed, Jared immediately spooning against his back. Jared pulled Jensen’s t-shirt up slightly, sliding his hand against his stomach.

 

“Jared?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Tell me about Matthew.”

 

Jared pulled Jensen closer, his head snuggling into Jensen neck. “Why?”

 

“Because you loved him, I’d just like to know about him.”

 

“Jensen, Matthew is my past. You are my future – you will not have anything to be unsure about. Matthew has long been gone and to…”

 

“I’m not jealous,” Jensen said turning in his arms and facing him. “It’s just that you loved him enough to send him away so that he wouldn’t be hurt – part of you will always love him, so I would just like to know about him.”

 

Jared took a deep breath. “Well, Matthew was younger than I. Only nineteen. He had fled for his life when his family found him kissing another man in the village he lived in. They thought that the devil had poisoned his mind, so he fled, fearing that he would be hanged or something worse. I found him sleeping in my barn one morning. He was so frightened that I was going to have him arrested that he tried to run. But I managed to get him inside my home by the fire to warm him. I had him wash up, fed and clothed him, he looked to have not bathed or had fresh clothing in weeks. Probably had not eaten either. I told him that he could stay as long as he needed, that I could use another to help me tend to my land. He stayed. He was very cautious about Micha. I could sense that he did not like him and that he did not trust him.”

 

“So he knew that you two were lovers?”

 

“Yes. I think that he found comfort in the fact that I was like he was. One night, Micha left to go back to his own home and Matthew came to my bed. I could not resist him. Something inside me knew that he was the one for me. After that night, I only had Micha in my bed two more times – it was like the shroud of mystery about him that kept me letting him back, but when I found him trying to coax Matthew into my bed, that’s when I told him we were finished, and well, you know the outcome of that.”

 

“What did he look like?” Jensen asked.

 

“He was almost as tall as me, his eyes were as blue as the sky. He was a lot thinner than I am. You could tell that he came from a wealthy family, that he had never done a hard days work until he came to me. I would like to know what kind of man he turned out to be. If he married or had children.”

 

“Married?” Jensen asked confused.

 

“He adored women, too,” Jared answered, leaning in to kiss his lover. “That did not bother me.”

 

“Oh, so he was bisexual.”

 

It was Jared’s turn to frown.

 

Jensen laughed. “It just means that he liked both sexes.”

 

“Are you bisexual?” Jared asked, his voice just below a whisper.

 

Jensen pulled him to his lips and kissed him deeply. “No, just you Jared. Only you.”

 

“Good. As to where it did not bother me with Matthew, it would with you,” Jared said wrapping his arms around his lover and pulling him on top of his body. “Make love to me Jensen…” he whispered.

 

tbc…


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: Thank you soooo much to all that have read this story! It was a lot of fun to write~ and I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks again!!!

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

Jensen leaned his head down and captured his lips, his tongue gently sweeping inside. He started to slowly rock his body against Jared, their stiffening erections gliding smoothly between them. Jensen pulled his mouth away and kissed the mole on his lover's cheek, moving lower to the one on the side of his neck, gently sucking on the raised skin.

 

He moved to the center of his chest, kissing the hollowed dip between his nipples. 

 

His plump mouth traveled over, licking and sucking until reaching a raised cinnamon nub and taking it into his mouth. Jared raised his legs, feet flat on the bed allowing Jensen's body to fall and settle completely against his own aching body.

 

"I love you," Jared whispered as he dragged his fingernails up Jensen's back, digging into the bronze skin. His fingers slid into Jensen's hair, gliding smoothly through the short spiky locks.

 

Jensen pulled on his nipple with his teeth, letting the flesh go with an audible pop and took his lover's mouth again. "I love you," he whispered back, sliding completely down Jared's body and sucking his cock into his mouth.

 

Jared arched off of the bed, his legs falling further apart. "God..." he whispered as he bucked slightly. 

 

Jensen lifted his head, and slid two fingers into his mouth wetting them, and slid one finger inside Jared's tight hole. Jared winced slightly as Jensen started to slide in and out of his body. 

 

"Am I hurting you?" he whispered as he slid his hand up Jared's stomach.

 

"No, I have never..." Jared swallowed, "I have never allowed someone inside me."

 

Something inside Jensen swelled, his heart flooding with excitement and love, to know that Jared never loved someone enough to fully give himself to them.

 

"Jared," he started slipping his finger from him. "We don't have to..."

 

Jared sat up and pulled him closer, his hands cupping his face. "I want to. I love you Jensen, and I want this to be one of many firsts with you."

 

Jensen pressed his mouth gently to Jared's and then got to his knees. "Turn onto your belly," he told him.

 

Jared turned over, Jensen pushing a pillow under his hips, propping him up slightly. Jensen slid his fingers between Jared muscular ass and slipped two inside him pulling his hole apart, preparing him. Jared gasped as Jensen slid his finger inside and massaged his prostate. "Jen-Jensen!!" he moaned. "Oh God! Again!" he begged.

 

Jensen made a show of sliding his fingers against his prostate with every thrust in his body, spreading him open as he pulled out.

 

"In...inside me, my love, I want to feel you!"

 

Jensen pulled his fingers free and lined his cock up at his puckered entrance. He pressed the head of his cock inside him. Jared gasped and tried to pull away from him. "I'll go slow. The burn will stop baby, I promise," Jensen whispered as he slid in further, his body slowly coming flush against Jared's back.

 

"I know..."

 

Jensen was fully sheathed inside him, and laid heavily against Jared's body. He kissed his neck and slowly pulled out, only to slide back inside at a slow gentle pace. "I love you," he told Jared.

 

Jared began to grind back against Jensen's cock and then down on the pillow, his dick begging for some sort of relief.

 

Jensen’s pace was speeding up, his orgasm nearing. He grunted hard against Jared’s ear. “Guhhhh – Jared!”

 

"Jensen...stop," Jared suddenly said.

 

"Oh God, did I hurt you?" he said getting to his knees and pulling out of Jared's body.

 

"No," Jared told him turning over and pulling him down on top of him. Jared maneuvered his legs around Jensen's back. "Fill me up again," he whispered, taking Jensen's mouth in a fiery kiss. “I want to watch you fall apart when you fill me with your seed.”

 

Jensen slid his hand between their bodies and guided his dick back inside Jared's fucked open hole.

 

Jared pulled their mouths together and kissed him deeply, savoring his lover’s flavor. Jensen snapped his hips forward hard, his eyes closing tight as he moaned Jared’s name over and over. 

 

”Look at me,” Jared whispered, his hand coming up to the side of Jensen’s face. Jensen opened his eyes and peered into Jared’s. His eyes started to fill with tears, his heart swelling with the love that he saw staring back at him from Jared’s eyes.

 

The emotions that ripped through Jensen like a raging river at that very moment pushed him into an intense orgasm, his body jerking and shaking as he pumped his load deep into Jared’s waiting body, his eyes never leaving Jared’s.

 

Jensen shivered against Jared’s body, tucking his head under his chin, his face pressed against his chest.

 

“Why are you crying?” Jared asked him, his hands rubbing along Jensen’s sweaty back.

 

“I don’t know,” he laughed slightly, wiping his eyes. “I guess that I’m happy, excited, and scared. When I looked into your eyes when we were making love, I…”

 

Jared shifted uncomfortably causing Jensen to pull his dick out of his body, and settle back between his legs, his complete body weight still on Jared. “Do you want me to lay on the bed?” he whispered.

 

“No,” Jared said holding him tight. 

 

“Good, I – “ Jensen swallowed. “I – “

 

Jared chuckled. “I will have to work on getting you to talk to me I can see.”

 

Jensen laughed. “No, I want to tell you. I want you to hold me.” 

 

They laid there in silence a moment before Jared asked. “You said that you were happy, excited and scared?”

 

“Yeah, I guess,” Jensen answered.

 

“Of what?”

 

“Of all of it. When I looked down in your eyes a moment ago, I saw complete and total love and trust and – and it just scares me. You’re like a child learning the world, and only I’m here to protect you.”

 

“Jensen, I’m hardly a child.”

 

“You don’t understand, I know that you’re not a child Jared, but you don’t know anything of this time. People kill people for cars, for their money, hell some people have been killed over shoes.”

 

Jared frowned. “You don’t think that I’ve seen violence in my lifetime?” Jared asked, pushing him up and getting into a sitting position. He opened his arms and motioned for Jensen to come to him. Jensen leaned his back against Jared’s chest, laying one arm down one of Jared long legs, the other he cupped just underneath his lover’s thigh. “Jensen, I watched in horror as a person's children were dragged from their arms and they were taken off to God knows where, tied to a stake and burned alive - innocent people who did nothing wrong. I know the type of soul that I can trust and the type that I cannot.”

 

“I can’t lose you Jared. I can’t. I mean, I’ve been in a relationship before, sure. And it was quite painful when it ended. But – “

 

Jared tightened his hold around Jensen’s body. He pressed his lips to the side of his neck and slowly lifted his face, his lips coming to rest against Jensen’s ear. “But?”

 

“I’ve never loved anyone like this. I’m so afraid to let you out of my sight. Afraid that you will get hurt, run over by a car or a bus or something. That you’ll see someone else and…”

 

“Wait. I understand now. You are concerned that I will meet another man and leave you for him. Like I left Micha for Matthew, are you not?”

 

Jensen seemed ashamed of himself, looking down at his knees that were drawn up toward his chest. “Sorry,” he whispered.

 

“No, do not apologize. I understand why you would be frightened. There is a great difference between you and Micha, besides the obvious.”

 

“What’s that? That I’m not a stark raving psycho?”

 

Jared frowned. “No, that I am in love with you, and I was not in love with Micha.”

 

Jensen looked at Jared over his shoulder. “I love you, too.”

 

Jared held him tight as Jensen drifted off to sleep in his arms.

 

~*~

 

Two days later

 

 

“Alright Jared, are you ready to learn this?” Jensen asked him as Jared practically bounced in the seat beside him.

 

“Yes!” he grinned from ear to ear. “I am so excited!” 

 

“Ok, put your foot on the brake and put the car in reverse.”

 

Jared pressed in the pedal and reached down to the gear-shift; he clicked it back to R and stepped over on the gas pedal. The car screeched out of the driveway and into the street.

 

“WHOA!” Jensen yelled. “Jay, sloooooow. You have to go backwards slowly, k?”

 

Jared didn’t let Jensen’s shouting deter him or his joy of driving the car. He pulled the gear-shift down to D and stomped his foot on the accelerator, tires squealing and smoke burning off of the rubber.

 

“Jared!!!!”

 

Jared turned his head to see the frightened look on his lover’s face and started to slow down. “I’m sorry. This is just so exciting! I can’t help it!”

 

Jensen smirked, Jared was starting to say things like can’t, won’t and I’m in just the few short days that he had been back in the world. He was amazed at how easily Jared seemed to be accepting close to 400 years of differences in the world. 

 

Although Jared really flipped out the previous morning when they’d been sitting on the patio. Jared was just about to sip his first cup of Kona Coffee, and a 757 airplane blared overhead. Jared ending up wearing the coffee instead of drinking it.

 

“Jared see that red sign? That’s a stop sign. You have to stop,” Jensen said his voice getting higher as Jared continued toward the intersection and not starting to slow. “Jared!” Jensen said in a slightly stern voice. “JARED! STOP!” he yelled. Jared slammed on the brakes, the car swerving and sliding just off of the side of the road. 

 

“What?” Jared practically growled. “Why are you shouting at me?”

 

“I was telling you to stop. If you’re not gonna listen, you’re not gonna drive.”

 

Jared looked down the street, then up the street and then back to Jensen. “There were no cars coming, so why should I stop?”

 

Jensen busted out laughing. 

 

“What? Why are you laughing?” Jared asked, grinning himself. Jared reached over and ran his hand up Jensen’s face. “I love how you laugh, it’s beautiful.”

 

“Oh Jared,” Jensen said wiping the tears from under his eyes from laughing so hard. “I do love you.”

 

Jared smiled and leaned over, kissing him quickly. “And I love you. Now, may I drive some more?”

 

“Yes, as long as you stop at stop signs from now on, even if there are no cars coming, k?”

 

“Yes, I will.”

 

~

 

Jensen had fun teaching Jared to drive, and even more fun that evening when he pushed him into the backseat and fucked him in the car. It was awkward and hard to do considering Jensen didn’t have a big sedan, and Jared was taller than hell, but they worked it out and managed as soon as Jared spread his legs, hanging one over the seat into the front.

 

~

 

A month later, Steve showed up unannounced with a strange looking man that Jensen wasn’t too sure he wanted to let in his house.

 

“Hey!” Steve smiled grabbing Jensen and pulling him into a long hug. 

 

Jared stood, narrowed his eyes and walked over toward them. He pressed himself to Jensen’s back and slid his arms around his waist and pulled him away from Steve.

 

Jensen laughed. “Jay, it’s ok. Steve is my best friend, we’ve known each other for years. Really.”

 

“I don’t like it when he touches you.”

 

Steve held up his arms. “Hey man, no worries. I don’t like dick, thank you.”

 

Jared was mesmerized by his tattoos. He stepped forward and pulled his arm to him. “Amazing,” Jared whispered.

 

“You like tats huh?” Steve smiled. “You should take him and let him get one Jenny. Especially since your lame ass won’t get one.”

 

“Yes,” Jared smiled, “I would like to go get a tat!”

 

“We’ll go tomorrow,” Jensen winked at him.

 

“Tonight?” Jared said hopefully.

 

Jensen nodded and looked at Steve. “So, to what do we owe this pleasure? And who is your friend?” Jensen pointed to the uncomfortable looking man.

 

“This my, friends is Fender. He’s the best in the business. He’s here to make Jared a legal, tax-paying, working class citizen. Just show us to your computer and he’ll get started.”

 

Jensen looked at Steve a moment and nodded and led both men to the back room where his office was. Fender shouted out for them to join them, then had Jared sit in a chair as he took a few photographs, Jared shouting and jumping during the first one when the flash startled him.

 

Four hours later, Jared Padalecki, age 25, had a past working career, a driver’s license, birth certificate, high school diploma, and two credit cards happily on their way to him. He even forged fake banking histories for him so that he could open a checking account when the need arose. When Steve said that Fender was the best, he really meant it.

 

He offered to give Jared a degree from college in whatever he wanted, but Jensen told him no. That if Jared was going to have a college degree, he wanted him to actually go to college. He told Jared that they would start with online courses so that he could help him. Jared only shrugged and continued to stare at his new driver’s license with a huge grin on his face.

 

Jensen thanked Steve and Fender, offering to pay him well for such a wonderful job. “No, not necessary. I uh – owe Steve a lot. This is a favor to him.”

 

They said their goodbyes and Jared immediately asked about going to go get him a tattoo.

 

Epilogue

 

 

Two years had passed since the night Jared was released from his curse. He and Jensen were now living in South Texas. Jensen had told the company that he worked for that he wanted to settle somewhere now that he was in a stable and long-term relationship. 

 

Jared told him repeatedly that it didn’t matter, that they could move around, that he’d enjoy seeing the country like that. But Jensen wanted a home that was permanently his and Jared's – not something that he’d have to sell in a few years. 

 

Jensen wanted to go back to Texas to live. He really hated the cold-ass winters up in Salem. He had offered to keep the house, but Jared told him no, that it had been his prison for over two hundred years after it was finally rebuilt in the 1800’s, and that he had no real reason that he would want to visit it again if they moved.

 

They came to find out that Jared had quite a gift when it came to art. Jensen tried several times to get him to go into an art school, but Jared had come to really love the tattoo gun and decided that his canvases would be the human skin.

 

He had several tattoos, one complete sleeve down his left arm, and was in the process of getting the second arm done. He had a large tattoo on his back, two on one leg, one on the other. He’d even managed to talk Jensen into getting one which he'd given him himself. Jensen had agreed to a small tattoo on his bicep. Jared grinned when Jensen told him that he wanted a word..."Jared".

 

Jared’s hair was close to shoulder length now, and he has a very close goatee. He dressed in wife beaters and long shorts almost all the time, so that his tattoo's would show off.

 

Jared owned his own tattoo studio, and business was lucrative even though he was only open Monday, Wednesday and Friday and by special appointment on Saturday's. Word spread quickly that Jared was a good artist, and he would usually be booked solid all day long.

 

Jensen came in the door and was surprised to see that Jared was home early on a Friday night. "Jay!" he called out, jumping slightly when Jared was standing right behind him when he turned back from shutting the door. "Shit baby, you scared me!"

 

Jared dropped to his knees and pulled the buckle open on Jensen's pants and lowered the zipper. "Know what today is?" he asked as he pulled Jensen's pant and underwear to his knees.

 

"Fuck," Jensen groaned. "What - what's today?" he groaned when Jared grasped his cock.

 

Jared stuck his tongue out, clicking the barbell through his tongue against his teeth. "Month's up, oral sex is oooook!" he grinned as he engulfed Jensen's cock to the base, the tip of the barbell rubbing the paper soft skin under the crown.

 

"Jesus! Fuck!" Jensen groaned at the feeling. He grabbed the door knob to keep his knees from buckling and hitting the floor.

 

Jared bobbed his head frantically, sucking in earnest and swallowing his cock everytime he buried his face in the feathery soft curls around his dick. Jensen groaned as he grasped Jared's long hair and started to fuck into his mouth. Jared reached behind Jensen's body and plunged a finger inside his ass, his finger rubbing against his prostate just as he swallowed him down again. 

 

Jensen thrust once more and yelled out Jared's name as his come filled Jared's waiting and ready mouth. He swallowed every drop, and then licked his cock clean.

 

Jared pulled his boyfriend's clothes up as he stood. "Way to welcome me home baby," Jensen laughed, kissing his mouth. "I love you," he whispered against Jared's lips.

 

"I love you, too," he smiled back. "Have you thought anymore on what I asked you?"

 

Jensen sighed. "Yeah, I have."

 

"Will you do it?"

 

"Jared, baby, I will do anything for you," Jensen said gently carressing his face.

 

"My last appointment cancelled, I can do it tonight," he smiled.

 

"Ok, but if it hurts, I'm kicking your ass," he warned as Jared pulled him out the door of their house and toward his SUV.

 

"It won't. I've pierced a lot of dicks Jen. I promise, all of the men say that it doesn't hurt."

 

"Then why don't you pierce your dick?"

 

Jensen wasn't too sure that getting a Prince Albert would feel too good, but just like he told Jared...he'd do anything for him. 

 

Jared often told Jensen that he waited centuries for him; Jensen would be eternally thankful for Micha's selfishness. Because of him, Jensen had everything, even more, than he had ever craved. 

 

He had the other half of himself in Jared. 

 

~le done


End file.
